Conventional microbiological safety cabinets are usually provided with an integrated operating unit that is mounted on the outer side of the housing in most instances. Such a safety cabinet is, for example, described in DE 44 41 784 C2 by the applicant. The operating unit comprises a series of switches, controllers or buttons that respectively serve for controlling a specific device function. For example, one switch serves for switching the safety cabinet on and off, another switch serves for switching the lights on and off, another switch serves for connecting and disconnecting the supply voltage to the power outlets, etc. Operating units of this type frequently are quite unmethodical and consequently difficult to operate. In addition, their manufacture is relatively expensive.